


Accountability

by alonesearcher



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Big Hero 6 - Freeform, Biting, Bruises, Guilt, Hurt, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot, Rape, Sex, Shouldn't Exist, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonesearcher/pseuds/alonesearcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair Krei is haunted by Abigail's memory, and unable to help himself or Robert Callaghan move forward. When Callaghan shows up at his hotel room he's afraid he'll be consumed by Callaghan's anger, and that he'll never be able to obtain any form of redemption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accountability

**Author's Note:**

> This story should never have existed, but it does and I wrote it and I'm sorry Krei. I don't own Big Hero 6 or a sense of morality apparently.

Krei hadn’t really known Abigail Callaghan before the day she disappeared into his portal. He’d reviewed her resume and application before she was hired, and had been informed she was the best pilot for the experiment when he’d discussed his needs with his staff. They had worked together in preparation for the presentation, but their interactions had been minimal and entirely work related. He hadn’t given her a terrible amount of thought at all until he was suddenly responsible for her death.

He had been far more aware of her father. Robert Callaghan was a brilliant man, who Krei had been excited to work with and have employed on his staff. He was passionate, and his contributions to Krei Tech had been immeasurable.

Alistair Krei had always felt like he had the ability to change the world. He pushed forward towards the future in an almost manic, obsessed way. He knew if he could push the boundaries, and if he had just enough luck, he could be the forerunner in technological advances that improved the world.

His luck ran out that day though. The day that was supposed to be the day he would influence the way technology progressed and innovate travel in San Fransokyo. The doors of his future were not flung open as government funding and sanction poured in, instead a moments decision left him bearing the burden of a young women’s life, and the hatred and rage of a man he held in the highest regard. The abnormality had been within the parameters, it should have been completely safe. But no matter how many times he replayed the incident in his head he couldn’t figure out where it went wrong.

Robert Callaghan wasn’t interested in hearing his excuses anyway.

The whole thing had been covered up, and the pieces of his project disposed of. The technology was wasted, that hurt him too, because had such potential. He had decided to keep pushing forward with his research and career, but despite his public façade, he was still haunted by Abigail Callaghan.

Her face preoccupied him. He may not have known her before, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself from researching her. Maybe it was a form of punishment, or perhaps it was a way to understand how best to make up for taking her life prematurely. He wasn’t sure.

 

He was looking over her social media pictures in between prepping his proposal speech for a group of investors a few months later. The hotel room he was staying in was dimly lit, but the view of the city was worth it. Even through the rain pattering rhythmically against the glass he could still see the multi-colored lights against the night skyline. For some reason he couldn’t seem to focus tonight, which was a bad thing considering the pile of paperwork sitting next to his laptop waiting for his approval or signature.

He wasn’t disappointed to hear a knock at the door, distracting him from his thoughts. He quickly closed any tabs on his browser relating to Abigail, before he got up to cross the room and open the door. Before he’d opened it more than an inch it was flung open, startling him. Adrenaline pooled through his body as the door slammed against the back wall, revealing Robert Callaghan standing in the doorway of Krei’s room.

Alistair Krei back peddled away from the startling intruder, gasping out “Callaghan” as he fumbled for his cell phone.

Callaghan shut the door behind him, cold eyes on Krei as he jerked off a long black jacket, the water soaking the carpet beneath the jacket where he draped it over a chair. Callaghan himself looked like he had just stepped out of a shower, fully clothed. His full head of grey hair was plastered to his head, dripping down his face. Krei swallowed, trying to compose himself. “Robert, what are you doing here?”

The look he got in response was brimming with a hateful rage that made Krei fearful. He clutched his phone tight as Callaghan stared him down. “Where is it?”

He resisted the urge to ask what ‘it’ was. He knew what Callaghan was referring to. “Callaghan…”

“Do you think you can just bury what happened?” Callaghan wasn’t yelling, but he bit off the end of each word, as if forcing it out of his mouth at that volume was a physically taxing effort. “That if you just clean up all the pieces and sweep it under the rug that will erase the fact that you _murdered_ my daughter?!”

He took a step forward that made Krei retreat further into his room. Would he snap if Krei tried to call for help? “Robert, please,” he beseeched. “We made a public apology, but you know that what happened to… that it was an accident. I never wanted her- for anyone to get hurt. You know the portal was working, that we were doing something amazing.”

He jerked as Callaghan knocked the hotel’s lamp off of the small end table by the door. It crashed to the ground, the light going out with a sizzle. He glanced at his cell, the spot where the bars should be instead mocking him with the words no service spelled across the top. “If you really thought it was an accident, what is this?” Callaghan held an opened envelope aloft for Krei to see. It was addressed to Callaghan, with Krei Tech as the sender.

His heart was beating so violently against his ribcage he was sure Callaghan could hear its rhythm. Every way that Krei turned, he felt like there was no room for redemption. No matter what he tried, he would never be able to make peace with Callaghan, never be forgiven for that one moment. “The company, no- I just want to help you Callaghan. Robert. That money can help you move forward with your life. We both have to move forward and keep trying to do our best for this city, for the world. You’re a smart man Robert,” Krei set his cell on the desk, raising his hands to show he was unarmed. “You can do so much good still.”

Callaghan growled, ripping the envelope in half. “Do you think any of that means anything to me? You think I care about inventing some new energy source or perfecting transportation if my daughter is dead?! You think your money can measure the weight of her life!?”

“No, I…”

He pushed over the table this time, letting out a guttural groan as he punched the wall. A half sob escaped from him. “Why did you have to do this to me?”

Guilt pushed at Krei’s psyche as he took a tentative step forward. “Robert, you don’t have to go through this alone.”

With an exasperated sigh Callaghan looked up towards Krei. His eyes widened for a moment, before he let out an angry sound. “What the hell is that?!”

Krei turned sharply, following Callaghan’s eye line, startled to see Abigail’s picture was on his laptop. He must not have closed the tab completely, as a prompt asking him to confirm the action was in the center. Before he could turn back and utter an excuse Callaghan was moving towards him. He slammed the slimmer man into the wall, all the air Krei had gathered to explain himself escaping from his lungs. “Rob…” Krei gasped. He desperately wanted to say something, anything to make Callaghan back off, but he couldn’t think fast enough of a way to explain away her pictures that wouldn’t further enrage the grieving older man.

“What right?!” Callaghan was no longer controlling his volume, eyes wide with shock. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

The truth; Krei had to believe that was the answer here, that somehow letting Callaghan know his personal torment would help him see beyond his own. “Robert,” he strained to make his voice understandable. Callaghan was pressing his forearm into Krei’s chest, making each word hurt a little. “I’ve never hurt anyone, I never wanted to hurt her,” he was trying to push Callaghan’s arm away as he spoke, but with only one arm Callaghan was easily able to hold him in place. His left hand was in a fist at his side, as if the wrong word from Krei would send it hurtling into his exposed body. Callaghan’s eyes were watching him with a terrifying desperation. “I can’t stop thinking about her,” he flinched as the other man bristled. “If there was anything I could do, I would do it.” He pleaded now. “What can I do? I would do anythi- “

His air was cut off before he could finish. His whole body went rigid with shock as Callaghan suddenly leaned forward and smashed their lips together. Krei tried to gasp, but he could barely manage a small sound of surprise at the hot needy mouth suddenly tight against his own. His mind finally recovered enough for him to jerk his face to the side, breaking contact. He inhaled sharply, breathless as Callaghan lowered his arms. Krei’s body began to shake as his mind fired off things to say, while almost immediately shooting them down as they crossed it.

The large room had shrunk when Callaghan had first burst through the door, as Krei had feared violence. Now it was even smaller, more intimate in a way that scared him completely differently. What the hell was he supposed to do now? “R… Robert I…” He swallowed fearfully as Callaghan slammed the lid of his laptop down. Without it helping to illuminate the room it was suddenly far darker than Krei would have liked. “I know you’re suffering right now, but it will get easier with time.”

Callaghan scoffed, glancing out the window to look at the city, innocently functioning despite all that was happening in the room. “You don’t know anything about my suffering Alistair.”

Before he could even register the fear at hearing his name in Callaghan’s low angry voice he was already falling backwards. Callaghan followed him onto the bed where he’d pushed him, trapping his knees with his own as he pinned him, mouth seeking once again. Krei fumbled desperately to back away but Callaghan pressed his wrist firmly to the thin bed spread with one hand, while snaking the other behind his head to grab at his hair. He yanked it back until Krei yelped in pain, face forced upwards to meet Callaghan’s kiss. Krei felt a desperate dread as he tried to untangled Callaghan’s fingers, before only wanting to push him back far enough to take a breath.

Callaghan kneaded their lips together, tongue exploring arrogantly as Krei pushed uselessly against his shoulder with his free hand. His heart hammered against his chest as his whole body went into panic mode. No one was coming to help him, and he couldn’t escape from the older man’s stronger grasp. Finally Callaghan pulled back, breathless as well. Krei took oxygen in gratefully, making a small noise as Callaghan released his head.

He tried to scoot back again as Callaghan began to remove his shirt. “Robert,” a part of him felt like talking would only make it worse, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. Callaghan regarded him coldly as he tossed his shirt aside, leaning down to unbutton Krei’s suit. Krei grabbed his hands instinctively, wanting him to stop. “Please wait!” Callaghan growled in response, jerking up on the suit and ripping the jacket open. The air washed over his skin as his arm tried to cover himself, Callaghan’s eyes wide and unsympathetic as he grabbed Krei’s arm tightly. Krei flinched.”No!”

Callaghan leaned over Krei’s body, watching his chest rise and fall with rapid panic as his nails dug uncomfortably into Krei’s forearms. His face contorted into a sneer, self-loathing mixed with deep hate peered down at him. “Shut up,” his voice was that dangerous low tone. “Shut the hell up.”

He couldn’t help but recoil as the older man sank down, teeth scraping against his collarbone. It hurt as he bit harder, tongue roving down Krei’s chest. His breath hitched as Callaghan sucked by his heart, lips feeling the hammering under the skin, and the bitter taste of Krei’s cologne mixing like a cocktail with the sweat lining his body. “Ro…Robert please no, stop…s-”

He hissed in pain as Callaghan jerked his whole body. “Please!”

Callaghan found his mouth again, preventing further pleas as Krei completely panicked. Even throwing all his weight to the side could not dislodge or even perturb the man on top of him from his task. With increasing fervor his hands flew down to Krei’s slacks, his breathing heavy while he yanked on the latch. Krei wanted desperately for his attacker to subside, but Callaghan was almost mindless in his undertaking. He tore his face to the side, Callaghan concentrating on removing his pants, a half sob escaping from him.

Was this how he was to be punished for Abigail’s death? Would Callaghan finally feel like he’d hurt Krei back, caused him some kind of pain that he couldn’t recover from in the same way that Krei had done to him? Krei couldn’t see either of them walking away from this feeling better, couldn’t see that anger dying inside of Callaghan. It was only going to get worse and worse.

What could he say? What could he offer Callaghan that he hadn’t already tried to? He did not have the power to save Abigail Callaghan from the void she’d disappeared into, and that was the only thing that Callaghan seemed to want. He rejected his money, his job offer, and his apology. No matter that Krei displayed regret; it could not cool the fire of his resentment.

Now Callaghan’s warm hands were exposing him, tearing away his clothing despite his resistance. Droplets fell on his torso, from the rain Callaghan had stormed in through or the sweat from what was happening Krei wasn’t entirely sure. They felt cold on his skin, sliding down his stomach as he gasped at the touch of the man he had once held up to such high esteem, now broken and desperate  as he forced himself on Krei. It was like he wanted to eliminate his own pain somehow with Krei’s, as if their fires could burn each other out, hands grabbing him until Krei’s body quivered.

With a grunt of effort he forced Krei to flip, the thin CEO trying to use his temporarily free hands to get a grip on the bed. Callaghan had his wrists behind his back before he could even get his chest off the covers, easily keeping Krei in place with one hand. Krei took in a sharp breath as Callaghan rummaged in the nightstand, trying to roll his shoulder to ease the uncomfortable pressure from Callaghan’s weight. He curled in on himself as best he could. “Don’t do this, you… you don’t want to do this. You don’t have to-“

Callaghan cursed, slamming the drawer. Did he expect the hotel to stock condoms? With a sharp motion he lifted Krei off of the bed, pulling him into a standing position against him. Krei hadn't realized his body was so worn out, drained from adrenaline and being jerked around. His legs buckled, and he fell surprised against Callaghan. The other man thought Krei was just trying to get away again though, pulling him along past the bed and the door. Fear pumped more adrenaline through his body, unsure exactly what Callaghan was doing, what he wanted to do to him. He dragged Krei unwillingly into the bathroom, slapping the lights on and blinding Krei. He tried to twist out of Callaghan’s vice like grasp as his captor swept the shampoo and conditioner onto the floor, opening the complimentary basket and snatching something from inside. Krei winced audibly as Callaghan dragged him back to the bed.

Callaghan held Krei against his body, so Krei could feel his intentions before he was shoved back down, face first into the blanket. His protest went ignored as Callaghan bent over him, hands clutching steadfastly. Krei shuddered violently, a cry escaping from him unbidden. It was a surreal sound, something he’d never expected to hear from himself. How had this night dissolved into this? Callaghan’s body was warm as he spooned him; breath playing across his skin as he freely explored Krei, causes his skin to become sensitive. A strange noise made him flinch. Krei realized with an impending sense of dread that it was lotion Callaghan had retrieved from the bathroom. “Robert,” Krei fought with everything he had to keep his voice steady, to not break down. “She wouldn't wan-“ He sobbed in agony as Callaghan twisted his wrists high up his back with an angry hiss.

He felt his stomach tighten painfully as Callaghan’s free hand entered his body. He felt sick at the sensation of pain and warmth low in his frame. He tried to focus on breathing through the increased pressure, tears stinging the corners of his eyes as Callaghan forced inside him. He hissed in through his teeth as the stronger man breathed out, teeth biting at his shoulders, sinking into his flesh as he eased further inside.

Krei groaned as Callaghan thrust painfully, sliding in his body with increasing effortlessness. Their bodies were strained with the increasing effort as a momentum began. He felt Callaghan slide his hand around his hip, pulling him closer as his nails bit into his skin to keep a good grip. Krei could only try to endure the sensation, his muscles taut, and skin aflame and slippery with sweat. He half groaned and half cried at the increasing speed.

He prayed that this would be the extent of it, that somehow Callaghan would exhaust his need to hurt him with this one volatile act. Would this finally be the end? The end of Robert Callaghan’s unbearable pain, burned out in his bodies angry release, and the final end of Krei’s obsession with redemption. Was this punishment enough to satisfy them both?

Callaghan freed one of Krei’s hands, his body enough to hold him as the other wound itself in his hair. Krei gripped the blanket beneath him, desperately trying to catch his breath, wanting it to end so badly as he held onto the fabric as tightly as he could. He offered no resistance when Callaghan yanked his hair, pulling his face up to reach his neck, biting down and sucking hard enough to make Krei cry out in surprised pain. Callaghan gave a final desperate thrust, finishing with Krei as the smaller man moaned at the feeling. His body shivered, convulsing as it struggled to process. He wasn't sure what to classify the way he was feeling, but it was like a lead ball in his stomach.

After recovering for a moment he released his hold on Krei’s hair, teeth sliding out of the bruised skin of Krei’s neck as he pulled back, panting at the effort exuded. Krei’s body was rapidly cooling beneath his, still but for the rise and fall of his back showing his deep breaths. Emotions swirled, warring with each other in his head. Everything he was feeling was the result of one man’s careless, selfish behavior.

Callaghan clenched his teeth at the thought, leaning to whisper in Krei’s ear. “I hate you.”

He pulled away from the younger man completely, leaving him unmoving on the bedspread. He fixed his clothing haphazardly, anger making his movements clumsy. He really would never be free of these feelings.

 It wasn’t until Callaghan had snatched his jacket and opened the door that Krei looked up, watching him walk out and slam the door behind him. He stared dumbfounded for a minute, the silence almost deafening in its suddenness. His body was sore and shaky as he gingerly rose, legs carrying him desperately to the door to lock it with inept fingers. Ignoring the sensation that he was about to be sick he put his pants back on, needing to be covered more than anything. His brain was in shock, numb to the voice that was screaming insanely in his head for him to call the police, to call for any kind of help.

 _It already happened_ , he reasonably told the voice in an attempt to quell its insightful but panicking advice. He felt the cool sweat cling clammily to his skin as he tottered towards the bathroom, frantically trying not to be aware what his body was feeling as he moved, carefully placing himself in front of the mirror. Bruises were clearly starting to form on his neck, and were crawling over the top of his pants. His wrists looked like faded ink stains wrapped around them. He was pale and soaked in sweat, and it looked like he hadn’t slept in a week. Krei hardly recognized the man staring back at him, the man that had been a perfectly healthy business mogul not an hour ago.

He turned away from the image, wiping angrily at the moisture springing forth from his eyes. Why cry now? He made his way back towards the other end of the hotel room, picking up his cell phone and holding it so tightly it hurt. Was he supposed to call someone? Have Robert Callaghan punished for what he’d done, have him held accountable for making Krei feel this way. A part of him wanted to, knew that he was never going to feel completely safe if he didn’t.

But the other part knew he wouldn’t, couldn’t. Not just recounting everything, or facing Callaghan again, but also because he didn’t feel he deserved to. Krei knew it was wrong, that no matter what Krei had done Callaghan was wrong to hurt him, but Krei had killed Abigail, his daughter.

He desperately needed to believe that the nightmare was over, that this horrible night marked the end of it. If he just left and never spoke of it he’d be able to leave everything behind in this room. His guilt about Abigail, his feeling of needing to make it up somehow to Callaghan, and his attachment with the project now at the bottom of the sea could be let go of.

 _It’s not that simple_ , that’s what that nagging voice said.

But he was so tired. Alistair Krei wanted nothing more than to leave this room behind with Callaghan’s hate and Abigail’s ghost.

 So he called his car, quickly packed his things, and left. He was going to push forward and leave everything behind, because Krei Tech was still his company, a company that could change San Fransokyo for the better. And with time, they would both forget the past and have a much better future.

He desperately needed to believe that.


End file.
